Jedi Revenge
by California Mountain girl
Summary: What does it sound like? Jaina and Zekk have reunited to kick some Vong butt! It's just something that's been laying around for a while...time to post it!
1. Default Chapter

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far, away....  
  
STAR WARS Episode 10 JEDI REVENGE Many planets have been destroyed by the Yuuzhan Vong and the ranks of the Jedi and Republic grow weaker by the instant. There seems to be little hope left for the New Republic or the Jedi Knights as Coruscant is destroyed and the Jedi are forced to again hide on secret bases canceling themselves from the enemy. Former Chief of State, Leia Organa Solo has again come to command the troops of the Jedi Knights in the fight against the Vong as she did against the Empire. With her, other heroes of the Rebellion have come to fight against this new enemy. Jaina Solo, has been given leave from Rouge Squadron and is now traveling to the Jedi Base located on the planet Gerron. Little does she know that the fate of the galaxy will soon rest on her shoulders, and that the downfall of the Vong is at hand....  
Jaina flew her X-Wing low over the hills of the planet Gerron. It was the fifth planet in the Gamma Sector and very isolated. The range of the planet was dense with forest and shrubbery, which reminded Jaina of Yavin 4. Although Gerron was less of a jungle than Yavin 4 had been. Off to the left though her canopy she saw the base, it was consisted of a large hanger and several storage containers. Not as impressive as she had imagined, but if she knew her mother it was more than what it seemed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Jaina!" Leia's voice was filled with happiness as she embraced her daughter.  
  
"Hi Mom." Jaina said smiling. After about half an hour of screening and bad directions Jaina had finally found her way to the Solo quarters. It was nice, tastefully furnished but hinting largely of war times. There were a few haloes of the family, but it lacked the many du-dads that she remembered her mother owning while she'd grown up.  
  
Jaina felt two little arms wind themselves around her legs and looking down she recognized her cousin Ben immediately. The toddler raised his hands upward in a pleading motion but his smile took away the seriousness. "Uppy, Uppy!" Ben demanded.  
  
Jaina scooped him up grunting because of his wieght. "Ben!" Jaina said laughing. She turned to Leia, "Oh Mom, he's grown!"  
  
Leia smiled, "That's what kids do." She explained.  
  
Ben ran his hands through Jaina's long hair that was pulled over her right shoulder, smiling in delight.  
  
Jaina turned to Ben, "Can you say my name? Jaina....Jay-na."  
  
Ben's blue eyes went from Jaina to Leia in hesitation. Then finally he decided to go along with this game the grown-ups seemed so intent on. "Ayah...Aya!" Ben yelled.  
  
Jaina giggled and hugged her little cousin. "We'll work on that later." Sighing Jaina put Ben down.  
  
"Well," A dignified voice said behind her, "Don't I get a hug?"  
  
Looking behind her Jaina saw that the voice belonged to Mara Jade. Laughing Jaina hugged her aunt."  
  
"Well, Jaina. How are you?" Mara asked.  
  
Jaina paused putting her head from side to side. "I'm okay actually." Mara raised an eyebrow and an odd silence ensued, but was luckily broken when Ben started screaming in delight.  
  
"Da-da! Da-da!"  
  
Luke came through the door and was greeted by Ben. The Jedi Master swung his little boy in the air and Ben laughed. When Luke put Ben down he smiled at Mara, who smiled back. Jaina noticed that they were still in love. Her mother and father were still in love, but she had never really noticed it.  
  
"So anyway," Luke said still smiling. "Glad to see you Jaina. Han should be coming-" And at that precise moment Captain Solo walked in.  
  
Han was in that easy-going stride that meant he had been having a good day. He wore the traditional Corrillian garb and a blaster at his side. To Jaina he looked exactly like he had in the old halo-vids she had seen in her history lessons. "Well!" Han said, "If it isn't the famous Jaina Solo! How are ya Kiddo."  
  
Jaina smiled and gave Han a hug, "Hey Dad." She said.  
  
Another smile brightened Leia's face as she watched her daughter.  
  
Ben motioned to Han and Han picked up the toddler, and tickled him. Ben squealed in delight.  
  
Mara watched this and said, "You two are gonna spoil him." A smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Han looked at Mara with his quizzical I'm-all-innocent face. "What? Spoiling? Isn't that what kids are for?" The whole group laughed.  
  
"So, since we're all here," Leia said, "How about everyone have supper here tonight?" Everyone agreed that this was a good idea.  
  
C * *  
  
"Pass the kameron, Han." Luke said. Han nodded and handed over a bowl of spicy Corrilian food. Tonight they were dining on jesta, which was Jaina's favorite dish. However, she played with her food not really interested. Being home again was only reminding her of the empty places that were there. Shadows of the people she loved. What would Jacen be doing right now? Probably telling a stupid joke, and Anakin? He'd begin to prattle on about some droid that he wanted to finish, or a project that he was doing. Jaina had hoped this would be good for her, but it only seemed to make it hurt worse. Everyone ate silently, not knowing what to say.  
  
Finnally, Mara decided to break the silence, "I need to go to a meeting tommorow, could you babysit Ben for me?" She asked.  
  
Jaina paused at looked at her cousin who was busy stuffing noodles into his face with his hands. She couldn't help but smile at Ben's eating habits. "Yeah." She said, "Yeah sure, fine with me. I'm going to rest up before I start looking for a position in one of the squadrons anyway." Mara smiled. "Great, you wouldn't believe how I hate leaving him with a nanny droid. He likes to reprogram them." At the last sentence Jaina couldn't help it, and laughed out load, and was quickly joined by her family.  
  
C * * "Aya! Aya! Watch me!" Ben yelled as he went down the slide. Although the base was a military installation, they had built a small in-door park for children in the lower levels of the base. Now Jaina knew the secret of the base. It looks small from the outside, but it was dug into the ground so there were at least 121 levels under the main hanger.  
  
During the Rebellion brining children to a base was unthinkable. Now, however, the Jedi had to keep their children with them. No Jedi child that was noticeably Force-sensitive was safe without it's parents.  
  
"I'm watching!" Jaina insisted as she sat down on a bench. It was a nice park, with grass and jungle-jym equipment. There was even a holographic sky that had white clouds moving slowly over a blue sky.  
  
Sighing, Jaina picked up a handful of sand and slowly opened her fingers, letting it slip between them. The Force was strong here. There were several other children playing on the jungle/gym. Even the grass was alive, vibrant...full of the Force.  
C * * Zekk walked out of the lift and into the park. He wore jeans and a grey sleeveless shirt. The cool air-conditioning washed over him, and he took in a deep breath. The grass recycled the air better than some of the air-filters did in the other levels of the base. He had come here to meditate and think. This was one of the few places besides his own quarters that he could do so, and he felt like getting out today.  
  
Walking over one of the small grass-covered hills Zekk suddenly felt a presence. One that he had earlier grown used-to, but now since he hadn't felt it in so long was electrifying. It was like the scent of expensive perfume, or a spring breeze. Zekk instantly knew that behind the next hill was the person who's presence he felt. He suddenly wished that he had worn a jacket or something to cover the scars on his arms and chest, but what was he going to do? Wear a long-sleeved shirt for the rest of his life? It had almost been five years since he'd seen Jaina. Of course he had heard rumors, like her tampering with the Dark Side, and temporary blindness. But how much had she really changed? How had he changed?  
  
He walked up to the top of the hill and looked down onto the spot of sand and jungle/jym- and nearly froze. There, sitting on a bench with her back to him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Jaina's dark brown hair hung down her back, and he watched as she let sand syphon through her fingers to collect in a pyramid below her hands. In minutes he was behind her, but still she hadn't noticed him. You really must be daydreaming. He thought as he watched her pick up some more sand and let it slip though her long fingers.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be playing in the sand?" A voice asked, startling Jaina out of her thoughts. Slowly she turned around, putting her hand on the back of the bench and letting her eyes slowly roam up the person standing behind her.  
  
Zekk's breath caught in his throat when he saw her full-on. Light gleamed off of her hair, and her dark cloths clung to her slender figure. She had grown up. If that was possible. He had last seen her when she was seventeen. She didn't have the little-kiddish hesitation anymore. Just the way she looked at him. Confident, graceful, and above all else something that put an air of challenge to her. Beneath very long eyelashes, looking out at him were the darkest, most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. After a moment Jaina didn't say anything. She barely recognizes me. Zekk thought with a little more than a bit of saddened sentiment.  
  
Jaina looked up at her unexpected visitor. Black boots, worn jeans, grey shirt, black hair that was now cut, and green eyes. For a brief second she didn't recognize him, although later she would deny it. His chin was squarer than she remembered, and his eyes a little sadder. And...Force....What happened? Grey scars ran down Zekk's arms and splotched on his neck, and just above his left check- a dark scar encircled his eye. It looked like he'd been put through a garbage-disposal. However, he still had that pleasant smile and calm air she always associated with him. Eventually she made herself talk. "Well, you know me, never paid attention to my age."  
  
Zekk laughed, and Jaina relaxed, motioning toward the seat next to her she silently invited him to sit down.  
  
"Hey Zekk." She said, still trying to talk to him normally. When people are apart for so long sometimes it takes a minute or so. "I didn't know you were here, how've you been?"  
  
Zekk shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine. Been wondering when you'd show up."  
  
Jaina nodded, "Rouge Squadron gave me time off, so here I am. This place is pretty impressive."  
  
"Yeah," Zekk said, "Not bad. It took less than three months to complete it."  
  
"So what have you been up to latey?" Jaina asked.  
  
Zekk rolled his eyes. "Not much, I'm second-in-command over Kyp Durron's squadrons, but that's it."  
  
Jaina grunted in disgust and Zekk heard it. "What?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Jaina said. Just then Ben ran up wrapping his arms around his older-cousin's neck and kissing Jaina on the cheeck. "Outside!" The toddler demanded, and Jaina nodded.  
  
Smiling she turned to Zekk, just like she used to years ago making Zekk relax in a way he couldn't believe.  
  
"Do you want to come?" Jaina asked.  
  
"Sure," Zekk answered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. CHAPTER tWo!

*******************************Several Days Later*******************************  
  
"Red Leader this is Red Five," Jaina said into her X-Wing comm. "Finished sweep of the area, all clear."  
  
An older voice came over the comm, "Copy that Red 5, return to base."  
  
Jaina looked over the planets mountainous surface. Although it was around sundown, she could still make out the forms of the mountains. Something could sneak up on them easily. First, the enemy would have to find the base, and then they'd try a ground assault. By that time, many of the people would have evacuated. Genius.  
  
"I'm going to make another sweep." Jaina said. She put her X-Wing into a tight turn, and then headed toward the dawn as if the sunlight was calling her.  
  
Jaina sighed, in fact, she had gone sight-seeing. It was a relaxing way to get out of the hustle and bustle of the base.  
  
When a load voice came over the com she jumped out of her skin.  
  
"You are not supposed to be in this sector." It said, "What is your business here?"  
  
Jaina gulped, she didn't know she had gone out of her own area.  
  
"Sightseeing." She said into the com, and waited while there was a pause.  
  
"Wait," the voice said, and Jaina could have sworn she almost recognized it. "Jaina? Is that you?"  
  
Jaina sighed in relief, "Zekk! You scared the sithspawn out of me!" She heard a deep chuckle over the radio. It was him alright.  
  
"From the way you answered I guessed I had." Zekk said.  
  
Jaina squinted, looking out of her cockpit. "Where are you?" She asked.  
  
There was a burst of static, "Right beneath you." Jaina was puzzled for a second, but she quickly pulled up the control stick as Zekk's ship climbed right up from underneath her. "For cyin' out load!" Jaina exclaimed as she saw the nose of her ship barely missing Zekk's ship by mere inches.  
  
Zekk laughed. "Gotcha." he said.  
  
Jaina followed Zekk's X-Wing up into the bright sky, "So you think you're a good pilot huh?" She asked into the comm.  
  
"Oh I know I am." Zekk replied.  
  
Jaina laughed as she brought her ship right up beside his. "That sounded like a challenge." She said.  
  
"Yep." Zekk said.  
  
"Well, then." Jaina said, "After you."  
  
"You're on." Zekk said pulling his X-Wing up, and Jaina followed him right up into the starry sky. She knew this very well, it was like follow the leader, only it was much harder. What the leader did, you did, no matter what- and sometimes Zekk could pull off some hairy maneuvers.  
  
Zekk sent himself inot a tight spin, and Jaina went down right along with him. Jaina was so close to him he was almost blinded by her engines. Nonetheless, she stayed with him. Zekk went through loops, spins, and hard turns. "You still back there?" He asked.  
  
Jaina let out a tight laugh, "Right behind you," She said, "But now it's my turn." Jaina turned her ship down toward the planet. Quickly Jaina's eyes scanned the planet's surface, and off to her right she spotted a long canyon. Without a second thought she headed to the end of it.  
  
"Full speed." She said, dipping down into the canyon. Before long Jaina found that going through the canyon wasn't such a good idea. Soon sweat was forming on her forehead from the concentration. She piloted her craft underneath a stone bridge, then around a sharp corner. Her wing scrapped against the hard stone wall of the cavern and Jaina shook her head.  
  
This was getting too close. Then...the canyon came to an abrupt end. Jaina took in a harsh breath and pulled up an the stick. Her craft zoomed up and into space.  
  
Jaina leveled out her X-Win and sighed in relief, looking around. "Zekk?" suddenly she remembered her friend who had been in full speed also. No reply. "Where are you?" She asked, her voice quavered and sounded weak even to her. Could Zekk have crashed his X-Wing? All because she wanted to play silly games?  
  
"Zekk!" Jaina yelled into the comm, "This isn't funny." Then, to her relief she heard a laugh.  
  
Jaina looked up. There was his X-Wing, hovering right above her. However it was turned upside down so that the two cockpits were so close that she could see the twinkle in his green eyes.  
  
"Was it my imagination, or were you worried about me?" Zekk asked, still laughing.  
  
"It was your imagination." Jaina lied. It was sort of maddening that Zekk would pull a stunt like that on her. Jaina paused and looked up. "Are you going to hang like that all day, or do you want to come to my place for supper?"  
  
"Anything thing would beat the fighter-pilot's cafeteria." Zekk replied.  
  
Jaina laughed. "That bad huh?" She piloted her ship down toward the planet. TO BE CONTINUED!  
  
(Well, I hope you guys liked that chapter, I'm churning the out so fast because I've already had them written for about a year now. It'll get more exciting soon. Review, and maybe I'll keep 'em coming!) 


	3. ChApTeR THREE!

**************************************************************************** ** Jaya.... Jaina bolted strait up in bed.  
  
"Anakin?" She asked her dark room. She could have sworn she'd heard her youngest brother's voice. Getting up Jaina turned on the lights, and walking over to the far wall she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were puffy, and her night- gown was entwined around her body in an unusual way. "I look like I was dragged in by a dewback." Jaina mumbled to herself.  
  
The crono on her wall depicted that it was three in the morning. Leisurely, she walked over to the refresher, shedding her cloths all the way and letting them lie on the floor. She turned on the water and let it run down her, washing away all the dirt she had picked up over the day before. Her hair, over the past years had been neglected and let go to grow, and now it reached the half of her back. She hadn't had her hair that long since she was around ten years old, and she sort of liked it.  
  
After a while Jaina stepped out of the refresher and slipped on a shirt and pants. It was time to go for a walk. Maybe it would clear her head.  
  
****************************** Out on the Runway *******************************  
  
Jaina walked along the concrete runway that made it possible for ships to take off, and come back. Some people were still out and about, but many had retired to their own bunks. Looking around she could see the forests and mountains that surrounded the base, and strait up she could see the stars. The planet's six moons shone brightly, lighting her way and casting blue moonlight on the surroundings. The docking bay lights were now dimly lit because there were no ships going out or in.  
  
She walked over to the forest and stood next to a large tree. There was a hole in the branches so she could still see the stars. A light breeze brushed at Jaina's hair, moving it slightly.  
  
Looking up at the stars she couldn't help but feel slightly amazed. Five years ago she had been Knighted. Her family was happy, and her mother was still the Chief Administrator of the Republic, and everything was it should be. They had lived at the Imperial Palace, she had many friends, and was sure of her future.  
  
"Always in motion is the future." said a voice behind her.  
  
"Hi Zekk." Jaina said quietly. It had surprised her that he had heard what she was thinking, but it didn't bother her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Zekk asked as he came out of the shadows from beneath the tree to stand in the bit of starlight that she already occupied.  
  
Jaina shrugged, "Couldn't sleep."  
  
"Me neither." Zekk mumbled.  
  
For a while there was quiet. The Jedi just stood there, two figures under the night sky.  
  
Deciding to break the silence Zekk asked, "Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
At first Jaina was surprised, then said, "Tell me why you couldn't first."  
  
Zekk kept his eyes on the night sky, then sighed. "What Vong do to prisoners..." he shivered, "I've had trouble sleeping since."  
  
Jaina tried to contain the surprise she felt. Zekk had been captured? How? When? Why hadn't anyone told her! It didn't make sense. However, that explained a lot. The scars on his face and arms, they hadn't been there when they had said goodbye last.  
  
"You?" He asked.  
  
Jaina looked at her boots. "Jason and Anakin," She shook her head, "Especially Anakin. Sometimes I think I can hear Anakin calling me." Jaina paused. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy." Zekk looked at his old friend. "It's probably just echoes." he said, "It'll pass in time." "But it sounds so real." Tears welled up in Jaina's eyes and she shakily wiped them away with her sleeve.  
  
"Hey, hey...." Zekk pulled her into his warm embrace and Jaina rested her head on his chest, grateful that he was there.  
  
"You've always been strong, and I know you'll be able to get through this. Everything will be fine." Zekk wiped away a tear that had begun it's trail down Jaina's check, and pushed away a few strands of her long hair. At that moment all the years they had been apart melted away, and it seemed like they never had been separated. "I promise."  
  
Jaina closed her eyes, letting Zekk's warmth soothe her. His promise was groundless, and reckless. He was overconfident. Jaina only prayed with all her heart that when it came to a deadly battle, or an important decision he wouldn't rush in blindly.  
  
Like the shrouded woman who Jaina only knew as the wife of Anakin Skywalker, she was falling for a brash Jedi who didn't believe in rules. However, that was one of the things that was so alluring. Zekk believed anything could happen, and that he could do anything.... Jaina only hoped that what he promised would happen.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! YAY! (next some REAL adventure. You'll se.) 


	4. Chapter fOuR

*** Part 3 *** *************************In the hanger bay**********************  
  
Jaina worked on her X-Wing. The old Rebellion-Class fighter needed a tune- up. She was up to her elbows with oil and other lubricants. Her hands were dirty from engine fluid and space dust. It was amazing how an X-Wing mortex heat ventilator could get so clogged, and what could clog it. A minute ago Jaina guessed she'd pulled out the remains of a six-legged creature that had decided to make the mortex ventilater it's home.  
  
Jaina stood up, stretching. She was perched on the nose of her X-Wing with it's outer plating and shielding removed. Crouching down again she peered into the ship's engines. She had been working hard on it since breakfast, and she guessed she was getting somewhere.  
  
Suddenly she looked up and saw Zekk walking past in a X-Wing jumpsuit, helmet in hand. "Hey!" Jaina yelled out, and Zekk swerved on his heels looking up. "Where are you off to?"  
  
"I'm going on a mission." Zekk answered as he walked up to Jaina's disemboweled ship.  
  
Jaina looked down at him curiously. "I didn't know about any mission." Jaina said doubtfully.  
  
"Actually," A voice said from the other side her X-Wing, "You never heard about it because I never wanted you to hear about it." Within seconds Jaina recognized the voice, it belonged to the rouge Jedi Kyp Durron. In a minute he was standing next to Zekk, flight suit on and helmet in hand.  
  
Jaina looked from Durron to Zekk. "I'm flattered." She snarled, glaring at Durron. "But now I do remember this mission. Uncle Luke says that if you carry out this strike on those tankers you could endanger the entire fleet, and base." To Jaina's surprise Durron smiled.  
  
"Not if we have good pilots, enough fire-power, then we can take them out." he said.  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "What do you think you'll accomplish?" She demanded.  
  
"Evening out the playing field." Durron replied, and would have continued if Jaina hadn't silenced him with a raised hand.  
  
"Even the Vong know that their tankers don't just disappear. Even if you pulled it off with no survivors, or no eye-witnesses, the Vong are smarter than that!" Jaina was getting more and more upset, and Durron was getting even more stubborn.  
  
And Zekk was getting uptight. He didn't want to get in the middle of an argument between his commander and his best friend. Too late....  
  
Durron glanced at the young Jedi Knight that stood silently on his right and rested a hand on Zekk's shoulder. "Well," he said, "I think you give the Vong too much credit, and I've got the pilots. So we can pull this off, even without your help."  
  
Jaina paused and looked at Zekk, and jumped down off her X-wing. As soon as her boots hit the concrete she looked up into Zekk's eyes intensely. "You're going huh?" Somehow she hoped he had changed his mind in the last five minutes. To her dismay he nodded. Jaina shook her head then gestured at Kyp, "Would you follow him into hell if he said it was for any reason or that he needed you?" She demanded.  
  
Zekk shrugged. "A couple of times I have. But I've always come back."  
  
Jaina stood in shock glaring at her friend. There was Zekk's brash overconfidence. The truth was she didn't believe in what Durron wanted to do; putting the base at risk was not on her to-do list. The other truth was that over the past few days she had gotten close to Zekk, even closer than she wanted to admit, and if something went wrong she would want to be there to help.  
  
Jaina looked at Durron and folded her arms over her chest. "I'll go too, if you want. But my X-Wing is out of commission and I'd need to borrow one." It wasn't comfortable with her any other way, and she knew Durron knew she was a good pilot.  
  
What Kyp also was aware of was that Zekk was a great pilot, and was Jaina Solo's only match at the controls of an X-Wing. IF he had to choose between Jaina or Zekk.... he would choose Zekk. The young man had loyalty which was greater than anyone else in his squadrons. "I'm sorry." Durron said, "I've got enough pilots already." Jaina glared daggers at him, but he ignored her. "Come on Zekk." Kyp said. "We launch in five minutes." The rouge Jedi walked off.  
  
Jaina sighed, then glanced up at Zekk. "You sure you want to do this?"  
  
Zekk looked at her, "We can pull it off."  
  
Jaina watched as Zekk gave her a wary sidelong look. She cold feel he was uncomfortable- but she could also feel that he had made his mind up and there was nothing changing it. There was nothing she could do to change his mind. She sighed again, "Than May the Force be with you."  
  
Zekk smiled at her, glad that she wasn't going to try to change his mind. "You too, Jaina."  
  
Jaina flashed him a solo grin, "Just make sure you come back in one piece."  
  
Zekk laughed, "I wont be long." Quickly, he turned away, following his commander and headed for the other side of the hanger. Jaina was obviously upset, but Zekk knew she wouldn't think the worse of him afterwards. When he caught up to Durron he asked, "You know you're making even more of an enemy out of her?"  
  
Kyp nodded, "Better to have an enemy here than up in my squadron, questioning every command I make."  
  
Zekk understood. Jaina was strong spirited and held to her own beliefs. In a battle situation her doubts could go through the rest of the squadrons and put more lives at risk than before. It just wasn't worth it. Even though Jaina was a great pilot.  
  
Jaina watched as the X-Wing taxied out of the hanger and each lifting off into the cool afternoon sky. Each take-off was precise, and perfect. They were excellent pilots, every one of them. She sighed as climbed back onto the nose of her X-Wing. Good hunting, she thought, and may the Force be with you....  
  
************************* Later in the Skywalker Quarters**************************  
  
"Aya! Aya!" Ben screamed as he ran around the tastefully furnished Skywalker quarters. The three year old was full of energy today.  
  
"Good grief." Mara said as she watched her son literally bounce off the walls. "He's got a lot of his father in him." Jaina laughed. "So," Mara said, "Where's your friend?"  
  
Jaina looked at her aunt, "Who?"  
  
Mara tried to grab Ben as he zipped past but missed. "Oh, Chekk, Pekk, Sekk...." she tried to remember the name.  
  
"Oh," Jaina said, "You mean Zekk." Mara nodded and Jaina grimaced. "He's off somewhere on a mission with that bantha fodder Kyp Durron."  
  
Mara eyed Jaina and then laughed. "You know what that means right?" She asked as she snagged Ben by the coller.  
  
Jaina nodded, "I've got a good idea, and it's what that guy is." Mara shrugged and tried to wipe off some breakfast from Ben's face.  
  
Jaina could see that the couches had suffered greatly from Ben's energy levils, because the canvas that covered them were worn and in some places. She pitied Mara bush remembered when she jumped on the couches and in a way envied her little cousin.  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah, what?" Jaina answered.  
  
"Could you take Ben to the play-ground again for me? He's driving me crazy."  
  
Jaina laughed, "Sure she said, "Imagine that, a fully trained Jedi...babysitting. I wonder if I'll do well on this dangerous assignment."  
  
Mara nodded, "Yeah," She said, "Just wait until you have your own, and then you'll really be humbled."  
  
********************************* Later in the Park*******************************  
  
Jaina watched from the bench as Ben and two other Jedi children played. He made friends fast, faster than she had when she was younger. But some things don't change even when it was wartime.  
  
Looking around Jaina noted that just a few days ago she had been reunited with Zekk in this same park. It seemed like that awkward moment had happened a million years ago. Now it seemed like they hadn't ever really been separated. Strange how that worked out. But there were certain differences in him, which were impossible to ignore. He was taller than he had been before, and his chin had become a little more square. The boyish qualities she remembered in him almost all gone and forgotten. Then, a peculiar realization come to her, she...was now a woman. Although she had been doing things that were to be expected by a twenty year old at the age of seven, she just realized it. Earlier she had never really thought about her age, but when she saw Zekk, and how much he'd matured and grown she had to compare. Jaina looked out over the park and holograffic sky. Strange how things had kept going in their nautural course, even though she had forgotten it over the past five years.  
  
Suddenly, the foundations of the base shook and the lights flickered. Jaina felt a deep disturbance in the Force... Something had gone wrong.  
  
The children sensed it and froze. Jaina's heart skipped a beat, and Ben ran up to her. "Aya! Aya!" Jaina scooped up her little cousin, and noticed he was shaking. Something had gone terribly wrong, even Ben felt it.  
  
"Let's go." Jaina ran for the command center. "Find your parents!" she yelled over her shoulder at the other kids. She needed to get to Mara or her Mother. Then she needed to get to her X-wing. The base was obviously under attack! TO BE CONTINUED! (yeah I know- not much action, but If I included it it would be a HUGE chapter.) 


	5. Chapter FIVE!

Chapter 4 The Attack The smell of an electrical fire filled the air, and the feeling of chaos was dominant in the Command Center. Since it was closer to ground level it was showing the effects of high-powered bombs.  
  
"Clear the bay. Send down medical immediately." Leia yelled. The command center was filled with commanding officers, and orders filled the air.  
  
Jaina held Ben and stood in awe as her mother gave orders to troops, and destinations for fighters. She had heard stories about how her mother ran the operations during the Rebellion but she had never seen it. They were in the middle of battle.  
  
"What's going on?" Jaina yelled to no one in particular but hopping someone would explain it. An officer filled her in,  
  
"Durron's group ran into trouble. They were outnumbered five-to-one, and many of them were slaughtered." Fear wrapped it's icy fingers around Jaina's heart, and she gripped Ben even tighter to her. They've discovered us...  
  
That's when Leia noticed her standing there. "Jaina!" She yelled, "Get the children out of here! Use the Star Searcher, it's all ready to go."  
  
Jaina was surprised, "Mom, I've got to-" Leia cut her off,  
  
"All the fighters have been deployed and yours has already been destroyed. You're the best pilot for the job." And the only one. Leia thought silently as she watched four more of the yellow blips that represented their fighters disappear. "The ones that weren't on the first transport is down on the seventy-fifth floor in the gym. GO!"  
  
Jaina nodded . She started to run to the gym. She could argue with her mother's opinion, but she knew better than to argue an order.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"You're slowing me way down." Jaina said to Ben as she sat him down on the hall floor.  
  
"Aya, Aya!" Ben cried. So far he had liked being carried along as Jaina ran. It was the closest thing to flying he had ever experienced.  
  
"Stay here." Jaina ordered. "I'll be right back." With that she started running again, her feet barely touching the floor. She stretched out, letting every muscle work to it's maximum. It made it easier when she didn't have to carry a three-year old. Down another hall, then she'd reach the gym. All of a sudden the building rocked again, and Jaina felt the mountains tremble.  
  
There it was, above two large doors it read, "Gym. Physical Fitness and Exercise." This was her stop. Quickly she keyed the door panel and the doors opened with a hiss. The lights flickered again. In the trembling lights Jaina made out half a dozen small faces. Children. Young Jedi children. By their wide eyes and pale faces Jaina could tell that they were afraid, and they had good reason. Monsters bombed the base that had been their home.  
  
The lights flickered again, then stayed off. Jaina froze as she felt a tingle go up her spine. The walls seemed to groan and then the incredible weight of the ceiling fell on her. Pinning Jaina to the floor, and sending her into unconsciousness... **************************************************************************** **  
  
Zekk wrestled with the controls of his damaged X-Wing. The Vong had scored some good hits, and he would never be able to make a jump into light- speed. He had to get back to the base before the Vong took it over totally. He gritted his teeth. The problem was that this was a forest-covered planet, and there wasn't any easy landing spaces. Through the Force he could feel the Vong getting closer, like an evil tidal wave. The only for him to ever get off this planet alive was to crash. Zekk's heart thumped in his chest and the ship's engines screamed as it fell from the sky like a rock. Force help me. He thought as his craft hit the tops of the trees and began to bor a hole in the forest. Then he saw a very large tree-trunk through his canopy which was coming at him with incredible speed. Then, everything went black...  
  
Snap-cackle... Cackle...Snap-hiss...Cackle.... Zekk awoke. At first he couldn't see clearly. Then he recognized the sounds of a fire, then he saw that he wasn't in his X-Wing anymore.  
  
Suddenly his ears rang from an explosion and he felt himself being pushed into the ground by the concussion.  
  
He was sprawled out on his stomach, one of his arms was under him, and he felt like something that had been put through a vibro-burner. Turning his head slightly he could see the remains of his ship that was now enveloped in flame and neatly wrapped around a very large tree. Then he saw the hole he had made when he came through the forward canopy.  
  
Zekk sat up, and a wave of nausea washed over him. Reaching up he took off his helmet, which was now banged up and probably what saved his life. He ran a gloved hand over his forehead and when he drew it away recognized his own blood on the black leather glove. Instantly he heard a high-pitched scream above him. Looking up through the hole in the foliage his ship had made he saw the ugly grey- green ships that the Vong flew. There seemed to be a billion of them clogging up the sky like a swarm of wasps.  
  
Too quickly Zekk got to his feet and a wave of dizziness swept over him. The world spun, and Zekk staggered but managed to stay on his feet. From what he had seen from the sky the what was left of the base was about half a mile away through the forest. He had seen that some of the docking bay was still intact. Ignoring the urge to hurl, Zekk started to run through the dense forest.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Jaina awoke to total darkness. She couldn't tell what was up, and down. Then, she realized she was lying on her back and a fear clutched her. Am I blind? Where am I?  
  
Then she remembered, the ceiling had collapsed on her. That was why she couldn't move. Pressure was on her legs, and when she tried to move her right arm searing pain rah up it. Her arm was broken. Jaina remembered leaving Ben out in the hall, and only prayed to the Force that the ceiling hadn't collapsed on him also.  
  
Reaching out with the Force, Jaina tried to lift the heavy durrasteal and concrete off her. But it was no use, she was too weak. Her body had been going through shock, and now couldn't summon the strength. Despair welled up in her soul. No one would hear her if she called out. Even through the Force. Her mother probably had already left on her own transport and there was a good chance that Zekk was now only space dust floating on in oblivion. All of her chances seemed non-existent. Why would anyone go to the lower levels when the base was being destroyed? The Vong would probably find Ben, and then discover that he was the son of Skywalker...They would sacrifice him to their gods. What had she done?  
  
Jaina started to sob. Not the soft crying that she had done before in Zekk's arms, but sobbing so that her body shook. She would die if they didn't find her, and if the Vong did she'd probably be tortured, then killed.  
  
For a while her crying went on, unnoticed in the crumbling Jedi base. And then, she again dipped into the soothing waters of unconsciousness...  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Zekk ran into the command center. Or what was left of it. Leia Organa Solo was still at her post. She was frantically giving orders, trying to make sure everyone was getting to their transports.  
  
"Where's Jaina?" Zekk hollered.  
  
Leia paused, "She left on the Star Searcher with the Jedi children."  
  
Zekk sighed with relief,  
  
"I need to get to a transport." He said. Leia put some headphones on,"One of the last ships is leaving. "Docking bay, better hurry."  
  
Zekk nodded. He was glad Jaina was out. He hadn't expected it to be that easy, Jaina always seemed to get herself into trouble. At least the old Jaina he knew. Sometimes ya just get lucky.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED! P.s. If ya get a chance, could ya checkout my brand new Web page too? More coming!) 


	6. ch six!

**************************** Docking Bay ************************************** One of the last transports was a big old Rebellion Cruiser. For a moment Zekk simply stood there and watched the chaos. People were screaming, dragging precious possessions and trying to find the other people in their group.  
  
The captain of the cruiser was trying to get everyone aboard. "Come on people! We don't have a lightyear! Hey fly-boy, get your beat-up rump over here!"  
  
Zekk was about to comply when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. A sleek Couriscant style passenger cruiser. It looked like it was brand new, and on the side of it in black stencle letter were the words Star Searcher.  
  
He paused, wasn't that the name of the ship Jaina supposedly left on? Maybe not. He wanted badly to board the cruiser and get out. But Jaina might be in trouble, and there was only one way to find out.  
  
Zekk kneeled, putting both hands palm down on the floor and closing his eyes. He opened his mind to the Force, letting it flow through him. He felt the Force, it radiated from every living thing. Quickly he searched the upper levels of the base and proceeded down. He felt Jaina's cousin, Ben Skywalker, and then there she was. There was such sadness in her that Zekk couldn't believe it. Something had happened. She was in the gym. Why was she there? He didn't know...  
  
Zekk raced through the lower levels of the base. Stepping out of a lift Zekk spotted Jaina's cousin sitting in the hall. The kid was crying, tears running down his face, and shrieking in the mournful howl.  
  
Zekk's ears began to ring and he put a hand up to his temple and sighed. Been through two major battles in one day, crashed my X-Wing, and since that didn't do-me-in, he wouldn't have been surprised if the missing volume control on this kid will.  
  
He ran down the hall nearing little Ben who looked horrible. But it wasn't the tottler that had first caught his attention. It was a dead end. Behind the little boy there was only debries and what he guessed was the ceiling. Jaina must have gone someplace else.  
  
Ben's face was red and tears streamed down his cheeks. The little tyke turned to look at him, and Zekk realized how scary he must have looked all bloodied up. But hey, the toddler didn't look much better than he did. Even then, Ben eyed him with fear.  
  
"It's okay," Zekk said, "I'm here to-" Ben cut him off with a very noisy sob. Zekk sighed and reached out through the Force to Ben's young mind, sending calming feelings to the little boy. Then Ben was silent, and stared quietly at Zekk with teary eyes.  
  
"I'm here to help." Zekk finished. Then he realized that Ben must not recognize him. "I'm Zekk." Zekk pointed at his chest with his thumb trying to make the young Skywalker understand. It didn't work. "Friend of Jaina's. Jaina's friend."  
  
Ben still looked at him wide-eyed. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and the roaring of impact-bombes halted. Zekk glanced over his shoulder. The bombing had stopped, which meant that the Vong could enter the base at any second. Quickly Zekk bent down on one knee to look Ben strait in the eye,  
  
"Where's Jaina?" Zekk asked. Ben didn't say anything, he only stared at the Jedi Knight in silence. The lights flickered and the total silence in the hall was almost frightening. Zekk's head began to throb with pain. Actually, he guessed he only noticed it now. He eyed the three year old. Again he reached out with the Force.What had Ben seen?  
  
Closing his eyes Zekk pushed his way into Ben's child-like memories. He felt his feet, or Ben's feet, hit the ground and Jaina's face filled his vision. The words were muffled but he could understand them.  
  
"You're slowing me way down." She said. Jaina's face was sweaty and Zekk could tell she probably had been running.  
  
"Aya! Aya!" Ben yelled. Zekk watched. "Stay here," Jaina ordered. "I'll be right back." Zekk watched as she ran down the hall and then turned to the right. into the gym. He was right! But. when did the cave-in happen? Was Jaina out of there in time? Zekk's questions were answered when he heard an enormous crash. That's when the kid had started to scream.  
  
Zekk opened his eyes. She had gone in and was trapped under the durristeal. Perhaps she was dying. "Stay right here." Zekk said as he stepped around the small child and ran down the hall.  
  
After Zekk left Ben got wobbly to his feet. He wasn't going to just sit and wait. Something might happen, and if it did he wanted to help. Nobody else he loved was going to get hurt today, and he was determined that he would stop anybody who would. Zekk could hear his heart thump in his chest. Losing time, they could come in any second. Jaina could die any second. As he neared the pile of cement and steal he could feel her through the Force. She was weak and probably unconscious.  
  
Then he was standing in front of it. The pile was very large and Zekk didn't know how to even approach it. If he took out the stuff on the bottom was it possible that even more debris would come down from the ceiling and crush all of them? Or was it only at that weak point in the wall that could fall in? Suddenly Zekk felt lost. Fear tried to over come him, the pain of his injuries, and the fatigue of endless excersion was numbing his ability to use the Force.  
  
Zekk called the Force to him, it flow through him. He wrapped himself up in it like a warm blanket. He let it calm him, and strengthen his tired muscles and spirit.  
  
He walked around the pile, still unsure of where to start. The smell of burn wire and chemical leaks filled the air. Dirt was seeping through the cracks in the ceiling and collecting in small pyramids on the floor. One of the large durristeal doors lay bent in on itself on the floor and Zekk pulled it away only to reveal more rocks. A shiny object caught Zekk's attention. Zekk picked it up and recognized it as Jaina's lightsaber.  
  
The tall dark Jedi Knight looked at the pile of debris. He didn't dare cut through it with the lightsaber. He could accidentally cut Jaina! Without hesitation he clipped Jaina's lightsaber to his belt, and started hauling away the rocks and durristeal.  
  
A little while later Zekk surveyed his work. He wasn't getting very far. The Vong would capture them all if he didn't hurry. He was running out of time, fast. Closing his eyes he concentrated on the Force. 'Size matters not.' Isn't that was Master Skywalker had always told him? This was a good time for the Force to prove it. Lift it. Come on, LIFT IT! Zekk stretched out his arm towards the pile, concentrating. Using the Force, Zekk dragged the pieces of the fallen ceiling out of the doorway leaving a jagged hole in the wall, like the very jaws of death.  
  
Zekk walked around the pile of rubble and walked in, taking Jaina's lightsaber he ignited the purple blade with a snap-hiss. The gym was flooded with saber-light and Zekk made out the faces of half a dozen children. They were probably from the ages of five to eight. Make that a couple months. In a young wookie's arms was a baby. Where was she?  
  
"Where's Jaina?" Zekk asked a young tweileek boy.  
  
"You mean the other Jedi?" Zekk nodded.  
  
"She's. She's." The kid was trying to make the words come out but couldn't.  
  
"Calm down." Zekk ordered. "Where is she?" The kid took in a deep breath and said, "She's underneath all that junk."  
  
Zekk suddenly felt like he was going to be sick. "Alright, every- body, out into the hall." He said.  
  
Most of the children were only happy to comply, and Zekk remembered that most kids were afraid of the dark. And they did have reason. As they filed out of the hole in the wall Zekk counted six, including the tiny baby. They were all teary-eyed kids. He suspected that either the wookie or the tweilekk were the oldest.  
  
Again he turned his attention to the task at hand. Concentrating on the pile that he now knew Jaina was trapped under he suddenly felt that it wasn't as hard as before. Slowly large hunks of concrete and mettle lifted up off of the pile. Then, he sensed it. She was halfway free. Under the other large door Zekk discovered Jaina's limp form.  
  
Her eyes were closed and her forehead was bleeding from a cut on her left temple. Her long cinnamon-colored hair was matted and dirty.  
  
Quickly Zekk let the material which he had been levitating behind him crash to the floor. Rushing over to where Jaina lay he pulled her out from under the other rocks that had pinned her legs.  
  
Zekk cradled her in his arms, "Come on Jaina," he whispered in her ear, "I'm not leaving without you, so you have to wake up." Jaina's warm breath brushed against Zekk's cheek. Her right arm was crooked in a strange position and he guessed that it was broken. She had cuts and bruises all over her, and he hoped that the blood dripping from her mouth was simply from a cut lip, and not from internal injuries. He placed a hand on Jaina's forehead, brushing away the dirt and long strands of her cinnamon hair that had strayed across her face.  
  
"They're coming Jaina." He whispered. "And I need your help." Jaina's eyes flickered but nothing else. To BE continued! (if I get some more reviews!) 


	7. chapter SeVeN !

. He felt them. Half a dozen Vong warriors were standing at the end of the hall, just getting out of the lift; blocking the only exit. Zekk didn't turn.. They were there, that's all he, and they, needed to know for the moment. He took Jaina's lightsaber and his blaster from his belt. Quietly he laid Jaina back down on the floor and turned to face the patrol.  
  
Zekk grimaced. Two beat-up Jedi, with only one conscious along with half a dozen kids weren't very intimidating. Immediately Zekk saw Ben being firmly held by one of the warriors. Even better. Now I have to worry about not hurting the kid. Zekk took in a deep breath and ignited Jaina's lightsaber. He felt the energy in the saber's hilt and actually smiled. Although Zekk had lost his lightsaber a year or so ago, he still definitely knew how to use one. Zekk took a battle stance. This is it, he thought. Good hunting.  
  
The Vong, which had advanced while Zekk's back was turned, now stood about twelve feet away. They hissed, which translated as laughter. The Jedi was badly outnumbered. The laughter continued as both sides stood opposite each other before the fight.  
  
Zekk gripped Jaina's lightsaber and gritted his teeth, readying himself for what was ahead.  
  
At that moment, the battle began. Zekk lunged forward and put a well- placed slash with the lightsaber on the shoulder of one unsuspecting warrior, then across the legs of another. He received a blow to his temple that knocked him back a few feet. But he did a backward summer-sault and landed on his feet three feet behind.  
  
For a moment the Vong warriors simply stared at the Jedi that was again at a distance. Zekk glared at them, saber held high and blood seeping from the cut on his forehead.  
  
They rushed him. Zekk let one run into his blade, but another landed a lucky blow and Zekk fell back and rolled, barely missing a gaffi-stick aimed for his head. He got up, two down, he thought, four more to go. Without being able to take a breath another Vong warrior was almost on top of him. It's hideous tattooed head and gouged eyes and filled Zekk's vision. Swinging around Zekk blasted the Vong strait in the face. The would-be victor screamed in agony as his brains were cooked by the blaster charge.  
  
As soon as the body of the dead Vong fell away, Zekk looked around and an armored elbow smashed into his face. He was stunned, and fell back. Blood trickled down from his nose and into his mouth. The world was spinning and Zekk could only make out dim shapes. He recognized a foot in his ribcage though, and he curled up as the air was knocked out of him. He rolled away toward the wall, his mind racing. There had been the smell of an electrical fire. The electrical box had been here somewhere.  
  
Acting more sluggish than he felt he leaned up against the closed electronic box. The voltage it took to support the base was incredible. Zekk's vision cleared and he risked a quick glance around. When he had hit the ground both lightsaber and blaster had been flung over to the other side of the hall behind the attackers. So this had better work.  
  
The Vong who had kicked him hesitated, as if he knew Zekk was acting. The others, however, were too bloodthirsty to hesitate. They had two Jedi down, and if they brought him in it might mean a promotion of some sort. They walked over, and Zekk rolled his eyes dumbly. The hesitant one stayed back as his fellows lumbered up, and one took Zekk by the hair and lifted him up by it. The Vong warrior laughed, reaching an enormous fist back, ready to thoroughly re-arrange Zekk's features.  
  
The Vong accelerated all of his muscles, letting fly a punch that would send Zekk into another dimension, but Zekk tore away from the Vong's grip. The warrior's fist penetrated the mettle box where Zekk's head had rested, imbedding itself in the electronic circuitry the box housed. The Vong shrieked in agony as electricity ran up its arm and stopped its animal- like heart. Zekk jumped away, calling Jaina's lightsaber to him. He stood there, lightsaber raised, challenging on of the last of the Vong patrol. The Vong that had implanted his arm in the circuit box now only twitched as the electrical currents ran around in his burning torso. The scent of scalded flesh and melting wires filled the air, and silence reined.  
  
Zekk's hands felt cold as he gripped the lightsaber. He felt the blood on his face beginning to itch as it dried. Taking a step forward, and on the remaining Vong's features he filled with fear.  
  
The Vong hefted his gaffi-stick, although he knew it wouldn't do much against a lightsaber. However, surrender was against their warrior's code, and he could not accept any sort of defeat. The Vong swung it, and Zekk cut it in half. Again Zekk raised Jaina's lightsaber.waiting.  
  
The Yuzzahn Vong warrior glared at Zekk, it's rotting flesh cracking from the stress of the muscles beneath the skin. The Vong was defenseless, and that left only one alternative. It was dishonor to run from combat.  
  
Zekk swung the blade in a sharp arch, decapitating the Vong warrior with one stroke. Blood splattered the floor and the body slumped down emitting a soft thump when it hit the hard durrasteal.  
  
In the time of a mili-second Zekk faced the last Vong warrior that was standing. The Vong looked terrified. The Warrior clutched Ben's shoulders tightly. It was surprising to Zekk that the three-year old hadn't begun screaming just as soon as the fight started.  
  
The Vong noticed Zekk's glance at the little boy in his clutches and raised his gaffi-stick to Ben's throat. Zekk stopped in his tracks. The Vong started to spew the guttural language of his kind, and Zekk only understood half of it.  
  
Zekk's lips curled up into a snarl as he spoke Vong. "Dan-ym sal tankta. Ka manta chow-fa." What Zekk saw came over the warrior's face was a combination of shock and furry. The Vong always were proud of their language, and what Zekk had said wasn't exactly complimentary. Insulting an enemy wasn't the Jedi way, but it was his style.  
  
The Vong took the gaffi away from Ben's throat, and for a single strange moment Zekk thought that maybe the Vong was going to surrender. . What the warrior did was reach into a bag that was swung across his shoulder and took out what Zekk guessed was a throwing-star. The Vong threw it, and Zekk ducked easily out of its path. Not taking his eyes off of the warrior he advanced. Two steps, then for some reason all the muscles on his right side started to strain and shake. He watched in horror as he dropped Jaina' lightsaber. Then it started on his left side. What's happening to me?  
  
That's when he felt it; a sharp little pain on his neck, right under his ear. Dizziness swept over him and he sank to his knees, then all the way. He lay there in the rubble. It must have been whatever the warrior had thrown at him. But he hadn't felt it! His face was inches away from Jaina's, and she was the last thing he saw before the poison put to sleep. Jaina stirred. Was she still in that nightmare? Or was the nightmare reality? There was light, crying. a little kid was crying.. Was it Ben? She opened her eyes. Zekk.. He was asleep. Jaina first thought she was still dreaming, but then she saw the blood oozing from his nose and the gash on his forehead. No, he had come back for her. She tried to focus her eyes past Zekk, and into the hallway, there was a Vong warrior, holding BEN! One warrior wouldn't be enough to beat up Zekk that badly though. It wasn't until her eyes focused all the way she saw the five others lying on the floor. Whoa. Jaina thought. Again she focused on Zekk. Was he alive? Yes, he was breathing.  
  
Okay. Jaina thought. Only one warrior left. She could take him out, but where was her lightsaber? She glanced at Ben and Ben saw her.  
  
"Aya! Aya!" Ben yelled happily. Jaina knew how dangerous that was. Come on Ben, she thought, Don't tell him I'm awake. Too late.  
  
The warrior looked from the yelling child in his arms to the pile and supposedly two unconscious Jedi. Jaina pulled herself up, grabbing Zekk's blaster, taking aim.   
  
Jaina's right arm hung limp at her side, and her aim with her left hand wasn't that good. She tried a few shots at the Vong's head, but missed. Jaina gritted her teeth, she had to be careful so she wouldn't hit Ben by mistake... However, all of her hits bounced off the almost impenetrable body armor that the Vong wore.  
  
The last warrior advanced, and landed a solid hit on Jaina's chin. She yelped in pain. Pain racked Jaina's brain and she fell back against the rubble. This is it... Jaina thought, I'm so sorry...  
  
Ben began to scream and struggle in his captor's arms. The Vong quickly grew tired of it and slapped the Jedi child across the cheek. Ben ceased his struggling, his face growing red. Jaina could feel the raw power in him without even reaching through the Force. He was actually gathering the power to him... The Vong lifted up a discarded gaffi stick ready to kill the Jedi woman at his feet. Except, the warrior found that he had a very sharp pain in his chest, it was like fire.  
  
Ben's blue eyes shone with the power of the Force, and his little hands were balled into fists. Jaina watched in amazement as snarling lightning suddenly burst from the Vong warrior's widened eyes and licked from his mouth. The Vong shrieked in horror as the lightning burned through his body, jellying his bones and boiling his blood. Abruptly the Vong dropped both the gaffi-stick and Ben letting out a death scream....suddenly dead. Ben Skywalker, son of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Anakin Skywalker, at the age of three had killed a fully grown Vong warrior.  
  
Jaina stared at her cousin; her eyes still didn't register the site before her. Ben ran around the dead Vong and fell into her arms and began to sob uncontrollably. Jaina closed her eyes and hugged the toddler to her, rocking him gently. Besides Ben's crying there was absolute silence in the hall. Jaina tried to clear her mind, Ben had saved them all... She would have to tell Mara and her uncle Luke about this.  
  
Suddenly Jaina remembered that this was reality and her eyes snapped open. Glancing around Jaina saw the other Jedi children huddled in a corner on the side of the hall. Looking down at Zekk she saw a bluish-green beetle squirming on his neck, and she thought she was going to hurl.  
  
Getting up Jaina pulled the insect from Zekk's neck and hurled it at the wall. The beatle splattered against the wall leaving a red stream of blood behind on the silver wall. Jaina felt her heart start to beat faster; they had to get out of here!  
  
"Get up!" Jaina yelled as she shook Zekk's shoulder. He groaned, rolled over, and opened his eyes.  
  
"Come on!" Jaina yelled.  
  
Zekk winced as he got up, but noticed that they were still in the hallway. Which meant they were all still in incredible danger. Grabbing his blaster, he started down the hall. "This way!" He yelled motioning with his hands.  
  
The children and Jedi Knights ran. It was something many of the children had wanted to do for the past twenty minutes, but now the visible way was clear.  
  
However, Jaina knew different. There must be a thousand Vong orbiting the planet, and at least a hundred in the base. This wasn't going to be easy...  
(A.N. How'd you guys like that one! hope you enjoyed! I'll put more up later.) 


	8. Chapter EiGhT!

N***************************** Docking Bay *************************************N  
  
Laser fire erupted all around them as soon as they stepped off the lift. Zekk returned fire, while Jaina deflected the bolts that would have mowed the small group Jedi down where they stood. The docking bay was crawling with Vong. However, they hadn't destroyed the Star Searcher. Jaina saw the sleek silver Couriscant cruiser as she dove for cover behind a pile of cargo crates that littered the docking bay floor. She had seen the ship still ready to be boarded, it was only about twelve more feet and then they'd be inside. Still, they had to get inside alive, and that would be a problem. Laser blasts were as thick as rain in the Yavin 4 jungle.  
  
Zekk crouched next to her, "They've pinned us Jaina!" He yelled over the noise. Jaina nodded,  
  
"What should we do?" She hollered back. Zekk looked around,  
  
"If we stay here much longer we'll all die. We've got to make a run for it!"  
  
Jaina glanced at the children around here. Zekk could tell she hated the odds. Reluctantly, she nodded her agreement.  
  
"You take the right side, I'll take the left with the kids in the middle. That'd decrease the chance of one of them getting hit." Jaina looked around as if searching for another way but found none.  
  
"Alright." Zekk yelled, "We go out on three."  
  
Jaina glanced over the crates at the Star Searcher. A laser whizzed past her ear and she ducked back down. She glanced at the kids. A wookie held a small baby, the rest were able to run. She guessed were the ages of six through eight. Zekk held Ben around the waist. This is one of the worst situations she'd ever been in. Of course she personally had been in worse, but she was responsible for these kids, and she didn't know what she'd do if one of them got hurt.  
  
"One..." Zekk said. Jaina ignited her lightsaber, "Two..." All of the children tensed, they obviously knew what was going on, "Three."  
  
Jaina pulled herself out from behind the crates, saber in hand. Zekk jumped out also, firing at the Vong savagely. Jaina's breath was like fire in her lungs as she exerted every muscle in her body. Lights flashed and red laser blasts flew through the air. A fire broke out on one side of the hanger, adding to the chaos.  
  
Jaina propelled another blaster bolt away, then another. She was working lightning speed, and only with her left hand. She felt the Force, it was like electricity in the air. She deflected another, sending the blast into another Vong's chest. She was getting weary, how long did it take to get across twelve feet?  
  
There, the docking ramp of the Star Searcher. Jaina followed as the little band rushed up it. She deflected the blasts that would have buried themselves into the small group. As soon as she was up the ramp the twelekk boy pressed the hatch controls and it closed with an audible clank.  
  
Jaina's adrenalin levels were at an all-time high, they had made it this far, so they might have a chance. Before she had taken another breath, she ran to the cockpit, lunging for the pilot's seat. Making her left hand over the control board she revved the engines, they started without hesitation. Jaina flew her left hand over the control panels, SHIELDS UP! She kicked the ship into hard drive and the Star Searcher blasted out of the docking bay at full speed.  
  
As the ship climbed higher in the atmosphere, Jaina put on a head- set. Zekk was probably already in one of the gun wells. Jaina remembered once hearing about how her uncle Luke had piloted the ship and operated both gun torrents with his mind. However, she was not nearly that powerful, or trained.  
  
"Zekk you there?" Jaina asked.  
  
"All set." He replied. "Let's show them you're flying Jaina."  
  
Jaina gritted her teeth.  
  
"Last time I looked," Zekk said, "There were five battle-sharks and about a million of those ugly green suckers they call fighters."  
  
Jaina strapped herself in as the last of the planet's atmosphere peeled away from the ship. "They don't know who they've messed with." She muttered to herself.  
  
"Well let's introduce ourselves." Zekk said.  
  
As the stars came into view, Jaina also saw that Zekk had been optimistic on the Vong's numbers. "Here they come!" Two Vong ships rushed her, and she put the ship into a tight spin, then came out of it. Heading toward one of the battle cruisers.  
  
"Entering the jump coordinates into the nava computer." She said. In order for them to make a jump into lightspeed their path had to be clear, so she had to find an empty space in the sky which was littered with Vong craft.  
  
A Vong ship came up on them from the left, and another from behind. "Zekk..."  
  
"Already there." He replied. Laser cannon fire licked the Vong ship and it spun away barley missing the other hot on the Star Searcher's tail. Jaina pulled the ship up and away. This many ships, they were horribly outnumbered.  
  
Jaina scanned the sky, there, off to the right was a hole in the armada. A quick readout of her sensors told her that there were a dozen Vong ships hot on pursuit. The ship rocked with explosions as the outer hull was pocketed with cannon fire. Alarms sounded in the cockpit,  
  
Zekk's voice came over the headphones, small and strained in her ears. "Uh...Jaina..."  
  
"I know!" Jaina yelled. She could see it. The clear spot in space coming closer and the nava computer kept calculating. The ship rocked again and another blaring alarm came to life, the shields were down.  
  
As an indirect hit landed on the Star Searcher's back quarter, and Jaina could hear Zekk curse. "Sithspawn." A fine sweat formed on Jaina's forehead. She could feel the Vong fighters edging closer, and the feel of panic from the Jedi children the ship contained in it's hold.  
  
Then, the nava computer had the coordinates and Jaina pulled back on a lever, sending the Star Searcher hurling into hyperspace....  
  
Jaina lay back in the pilot seat and sighed. After a minute she spoke into her headphones, "Zekk.... you there?" There was a pause.  
  
"Yeah,. That was close. And Jaina, nice flying."  
  
"Thanks." Jaina whistled in relief. That was too close.  
  
"And Jaina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever do it again."  
  
Jaina laughed. We did it. We made it... A.N. To be continued! If this stupid internet will keep steady for a few blasted minutes! 


End file.
